1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a safety device for a vehicle with a steering column arrangement, as well as, to a safety method; such safety devices and methods in general serve to reduce the risk of injuries and injuries to drivers.
2. Prior Art
To adjust the position of a steering column or in general steering column arrangements in the height and length directions, it is conventional in industrial practice to attach laterally next to the steering column clamping metal sheets with adjustment slots in the horizontal and vertical directions. Conventionally a straight clamping bolt is inserted through these clamping slots, which bolt clamps the clamping metal sheets to each other by means of a clamping lever(s) and clamping lugs to shorten its length, so that they sufficiently secure the steering column even during a crash. These adjustment metal sheets with the clamping bolt and its clamping mechanism, in the practice of the known state of the art, project downward over the steering tube or column in such a manner that they can become a dangerous ‘knee injurer’ during a crash. It is also not possible to place this mechanism upside down pointing ‘upward’ because the tachometer and the other instruments are usually located there.
In other steering column arrangements with adjustable position, which are known in practice, the mechanical steering column length and height adjustments conventionally consist of plate packets which are connected by clamping bolts and led in slots. The plate packets conventionally consist of two different plate types. One plate type has slots for length adjustment of the steering column. These are attached to the steering column housing. The second plate type has slots which are perpendicular to it. These plates are rigidly attached to a base plate, which in turn is screwed to the vehicle. Within the length of the slots, any position of the steering column is possible. Conventionally, on the central bolt, a clamping device is mounted which either releases or applies tension to the plate packets by means of threadings or lugs. The plates can also be strips which can be swiveled, for example, according to PCT WO 97/16337.
All these mechanisms have the problems in that they extend by a few centimeters beyond the steering column housing simply because the adjustment length requires this. These projecting plates constitute a significant risk of injury in the case of a crash or an accident.